Changed
by nunu13
Summary: Bella comes to forks with low self-esteem and high anxiety, Edward who is a player starts to get feelings for her which hes never felt befor, he makes a BIG mistake but tries to make it right. will he change? will love provail.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! I'm so excited to start my first fanfic, so don't be so judgmental please. Enjoy!

BPOV

Nervous can't even begin to explain how I feel right now. My first day at my new school, I'm driving to my new school down the road full of the fallen autumn leaves. It was never like this in Phoenix, I miss the sun and warmth. But most of all I miss Renee, my mom. She and my dad, Charlie got separated when I as 4. She left and took me with her to Phoenix. Now I'm 16 and a month ago she got remarried to a guy named Phil, I felt really uncomfortable and I wanted to let them be a newlywed couple and not have me as a burden so I decided to move to Forks with my dad. So now I find myself pulling into the student filled parking lot in my new, (well new to me) red and rusty truck. It fits me so I like it; it was a welcome back present from Charlie. I park in an empty space and hop out of my truck and all I feel is eyes. Eyes of all the students around me, my anxiety level is to the roof right now. Forks is a small town and nothing really happens so every little thing that does happen is epic. But _geez _it would last longer to take a picture. I suck it up and make my way into the building, to the office to get my schedule.

EPOV

All of a sudden everyone stops and stares at something, _or someone_. Maybe it'll me a new girl, all the girls here are either taken, I've already been with them, or there just ugly. I avert my eyes to what everyone is staring at and I almost lose my breath by gasping so hard. It's like staring at an angel. She's so stunning, her long brown hair that bounces with each step she takes, her mesmerizing brown eyes that are imprinted in my soul, her beautiful lips that I would give up anything just to taste, and her magnificent body is under a blue sweater and jeans. It should be a sin to look that beautiful. Then I'm yacked back to reality by an annoying pixie. "Edward, did you see the new girl" Alice is my twin sister who is amazingly annoying. Me and her along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were adopted by Esme and Carlisle.

"Yes Alice I saw her,"

"We are going to be _best_ friends I just know it" Then she skips into the building. I wasn't going to lie she had a sixth sense but _MAN _was it annoying. The new girl has already went into the building and I decide to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people of fan fic world. I would love it if you would write a review, but have sympathy for I am fragile. By the way I'm only 12 but a beasty author. SO READ! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

BPOV

First period: world history, _great. _I absolutely _HATE _world history. Walking down the hallway people are **still **staring at me like I have a nipple on my forehead, it's getting really annoying. Finally I reach my locker and I freeze. There is a freakin' Greek god at the locker next to mine. Can you say _**HOT? **_ I'm stunned by his unruly coppery, red hair, and his nicely chiseled features. As he looks up I'm met with the most beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes I have ever had the honor to gaze upon. He must have noticed I'm staring because he chuckles and waves his long beautifully manicured fingers for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Edward, you are?" I just stood there, his voice is like the world's finest milk chocolate melting on a freshly pick strawberry._** WOW, **_oh no he probably thinks I'm a weirdo just standing there, "I'm Bella Swan," I announce quickly, I hurriedly reach his hand and I am in utter shock. It feels like an electric current flood through me but it's not painful it's the exact opposite, it's so weird it feels amazing but as soon as our hands part I want more it's like a drug, my drug. I wonder if he felt the same because his eyes were wide but a sequel breaks the moment. "Hi I'm Alice, Edward's twin, your Bella the new girl right?" Man this Alice is a ball of fire. I like her, we could be friends. I don't doubt for a second she's Edward's sister, she's very pretty. She's tiny, smaller than me and her short black hair points in every direction and she is like a fairy.

EPOV

_**And here comes the annoying pixie.**_ She always manages to mess up my life somehow. The moment I just had was amazing and terrifying at the same time. I mean I can't be tied down, I mean I'm Edward Cullen, _Edward freaking Cullen_. This isn't good, I told myself I wouldn't do this but her touch is like a drug. Just what am I gonna do to stay away? It's freakin' impossible, I feel so connected to her but I promised I would never fall in love again for reasons I refused to speak of. Dang it Bella!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, read this, review nicely, make a favorite, and I don't own twilight.

BPOV

Sadly the bell was about to ring so I waved good bye to Alice and Edward and headed off to class. I walk into the class and I have the oh so familiar feelings that I'm being watched. I approach the teacher at his desk "Hi my name is Mr. Mason take your seat please." I sit next to a really cute guy, not as much as Edward, but cute. His dirty blonde, chin length hair is the eye catcher. "Hi I'm Jasper Cullen, you must be Bella," I shake the hand that he extended. Then it hits me, he has the same last name as Edward. "Are you related to Alice and Edward Cullen?" He smiles and says"Yeah Me, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were adopted by the same people but Alice is my girlfriend, and Rosalie and Emmett are together." They dated each other even though they are adopted by the same people and they live in the same house. They're different, I like that. "That's so cool, I bet you guys are the talk of the town," he chuckles "You have no idea," Our conversation was rudely interrupted by some girl with bouncy blonde curls that make her look like goldey locks. "Hi I'm Lauren Mallory, you must be Bella," She says it with a high pitch voice with a smile but the smile doesn't reach her eyes, _trouble_. Great just what I need, "yeah I'm Bella, is there something you need?" I try to rush her to get her point across. And that's when she snaps. "Yeah, ah, like I saw you in the hall getting like really close to Edward and I understand that you're new and all but just know that he's mine and I'm going to need you to stop talking to him. This is my school. " Oh no she didn't, I have the right as well as she does to talk to whomever I please. "If you think a hand shake is close then you need to get your eyes checked, and last time _**I **_checked I have the right to talk to whoever I want, _and_ last time I checked this school isn't called Lauren Mallory," I say with a sarcastic smirk. She looks like she saw the ghost of Michel Jackson after my little speech. Jasper starts chuckling then the whole class. If looks could kill, the look that Lauren is giving me would have me on the floor breathing my last breath. I find it kind of funny, but I don't laugh to avoid further conflict. "Class take your seat and let's begin." Mr. Mason calls from the front with a smirk on his face. I guess that's the first time someone but the she devil in her place. The rest of the class is uneventful, I go to my classes and finally I'm at the one before lunch. Biology, I _hate_ biology, well it's not biology that makes me sick, it _blood. _It makes me sick just at the sight, EW. I walk in the class room and guess who I see at the only desk with an empty seat next to him,_ Edward. _Wow, this will be very, very interesting. Then Lauren pops into mind, oh well, I might like him but I'm a man stealer. There's something off about him, it seems like to many girls are on him. I'm not one of them.

EPOV

Crap! She's here, in my freakin' biology class and I happen to be the only one with an empty seat next to them. _So great for trying to avoid her! _I'm dead, I'm _so _screwed. She goes to the teacher's desk and murmurs something then he points to the chair next to me, _well great!_ She sits, I wait for her to say something to me, and then she doesn't even look at me. _Look at me! _Is she _avoiding me? Me! _I know I'm trying to avoid her but she is _not _avoiding me. I'm pissed, pissed doesn't even begin to explain. I open my mouth to say something….


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I don't own twilight and ENJOY!

BPOV

The teacher announced that he left his lesson plan and that we could do as we please the whole class period. I've decided that I'm not going to talk to Edward any more like his girlfriend requested. Plus something is a little off about him. A lot of girls pay him visits, he seems like a polite person so he wouldn't' be like that, _would he_? If I hear one more girl say Eddie im going to be sick. So we just sit there in silence that is until he breaks it. Hey, Bella." Great he made the first move. Can't he take a hint? "Hey, Edward," I say, still looking at the desk, avoiding eye contact because I know and God is my witness, if I look in those green eyes I'll melt. "What's wrong with you," He snaps at me. Snaps at _me, _what in the world did I do to him. Now it's time to snap back. I turn my head and look at him, "_Well, _your girlfriend, slash she devil Lauren Mallory told me not to talk to_ her_ Edward and I don't need any conflict. So let's not irritate her ok." He looks like he saw a ghost. And he should, I might be timid and shy, but I know how and when to bring out the big guns.

"Bella, Lauren is not my girlfriend. I've "known" her. I don't do the girlfriend thing." He smirks at me but I find nothing funny.

"So you're a one hitter quitter?" he chuckles but again, there's nothing funny.

"Well, it sounds better when I say it than when you say it, but in a nutshell, yes." I should have known. He's the hot, all-star, MVP quarter back. Since when are those type of guys nice? How could I be so blind, so _naïve? _Then he opens his mouth and makes it worst. "You can be next." He says with a sarcastic sexy smirk and I'm frozen in time. I am livid. How does one person get so much courage, so much audacity, that they can utter such words? Luckily the bell rings and I bolt out of class. I was starting to like Edward. The connection we had was so different and special. I can't be falling for a player, not again. I had my heart broken once and I don't want it to happen again. I know I only talk to him twice and the second time wasn't so pleasant, but I was addicted to his eyes and his touch. And the worst thing about it is that the addiction is still strong.


End file.
